Season Two (W.I.T.C.H.)
This is a list of episodes for the second season of the 2D animated TV series of W.I.T.C.H. It consists of twenty-six episodes which aired between June 5, 2006 and December 23, 2006. This season corresponds to the second story arc (Nerissa's Revenge) of the comics and chapter books. SIP Animation produced season 2 at a new and different studio than the one previously used for producing season 1. This is the final season to date. Opening sequence For the international versions of W.I.T.C.H., a new opening sequence was used. Like the season 1 opening sequence, this one shows the girls and their powers in a "story version" with unique footage, but with this one introducing the characters and villains of season 2, as well as introducing Will's new power over Quintessence. A new opening was not required for the US version of W.I.T.C.H. Instead, they used the season 1 opening, which uses action clips from some season 1 episodes and scenes form the W.I.T.C.H. demo reel. Plot Immediately after W.I.T.C.H. and Elyon freed Meridian from Prince Phobos' reign, former guardian Nerissa gathers up Prince Phobos' top eight henchmen to form an evil group known as the Knights of Vengeance. She uses her Knights of Vengeance to distract the guardians while she steals Elyon's powers. Not long after she steals Elyon's powers, she realizes she has no use for her Knights of Vengeance and uses her powers to create four minions that will work together as the Knights of Destruction, two of which are Matt and his pet dormouse Mr. Huggles. She uses the Knights of Destruction to fight the current guardians while she locates and collects her former guardian teammates. She then uses her powers, as well as the reasorbed powers of her Knights of Destruction to resurrect the former guardians (C.H.Y.K.N.) restoring their full powers, youthful guardian apperances and Cassidy's life. Nerissa then traps her former fellow Guardians' in her seal, now granting her the abilities to manipulate the five elements as well as their specific aspects and forms: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence (Aether) and is five times as powerful as W.I.T.C.H. But this doesn't last long, because in the following episode, Prince Phobos takes the Seal of Nerissa, with Nerissa trapped inside, and renames in the Scepter of Phobos and takes control of Meridian. Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric and his henchmen then battle W.I.T.C.H. and their allies on Candracar. Prince Phobos lends Lord Cedric too much power, causing him to grow bigger and bigger and eventually, eat Prince Phobos in order to have his power all to himself and Miranda. Lord Cedric then takes the battle to Heatherfield and is defeated by W.I.T.C.H., who use their power to an absolute zenith, while Miranda is defeated by Caleb, Blunk and Sandpit. In the end, Nerissa is trapped in her own fantasy within the Seal of Nerissa, Elyon returns to power and the members of W.I.T.C.H. spend the rest of the summer with their boyfriends. The ending of the season sets up a potential adaption of the Third Arc with the introduction of the new computer instructor Professor Raphael Sylla. Episodes 27-52 Category:W.I.T.C.H. episodes Category:Season 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:W.I.T.C.H. seasons